Schlammblüter, Reinblüter und ein groteskes Gesetz
by Queen of Nightfever
Summary: Wenn es dutzende von Marriage Law [Heiratsgesetz-] Fics da draußen gibt, warum sollt ihr dann diese lesen? Weil sie KURZ ist.


Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" ist ein eingetragenes Markenzeichen. Diese Fanfiction wurde von Fans der Serie geschrieben und übersetzt. Die Figuren gehören weiterhin Joanne Kathleen Rowling; es liegt keine Markenrechtsverletzung vor und wir haben auch keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hiervon.  


Übersetzers Wahl: Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Harry Potter Fanfiction „Mudbloods, Purebloods, and a Ludicrous Law" von Electryone. Das Original findet ihr bei Ashwinder dot sycophanthex dot com. Ich übersetze gerade noch eine MLC-Fic und habe schon dutzende gelesen, aber diese hat mir besonders gut gefallen.

Ich habe natürlich Electrycones Erlaubnis hierfür ;-)

Also ein kleiner Happen zwischendurch ;-)

Queen of Nightfever

Der Autorin Wahllosigkeit: Diese Heiratsgesetz-Fics scheinen ja immer beliebter zu werden und jeder hat schon eine geschrieben. Da will ich nicht außen vor bleiben, also habe ich mich entschlossen, auch eine zu schreiben! Nebenbei, es ist eine Parodie. Ich bin sicher, dass – trotzdem es eine ziemlich offensichtliche Parodie ist – immer noch ein paar Leute meine Charakterisierungen kritisieren werden.

Dies ist die einzige vollständige Marriage Law Fic mit weniger als tausend Wörtern.

All die echten, die ich gelesen habe, sind außerordentlich gut geschrieben (trotz der Ähnlichkeiten im Plot). Hier will ich sie nur ein bisschen auf die Schippe nehmen, nicht etwa ein Werk oder einen Autor abkanzeln.

Elctryone

**Schlammblüter, Reinblüter und ein groteskes Gesetz**

Fudge ist in einer „nachdenklichen" Stimmung.

Fudge: „Hmm… der Krieg gegen Voldemort ist vorbei und ich habe in letzter Zeit niemandem das Leben schwer gemacht."

Er sinniert ein paar Augenblicke über den effizientesten Weg, ein paar Leben zu ruinieren.

Fudge: „Ich hab's! Ich mache ein dämliches Gesetz. Oh, und es wird sie alle fertig machen – Schlammblüter und Reinblüter!"

Das Heiratsgesetz tritt in Kraft. Anstatt den Leuten sein wahres Motiv für den Erlass eines solchen Gesetzes zu nennen (Leute ärgern), denkt Fudge sich eine lächerliche Erklärung für sein albernes Gesetz aus.

Fudge: „Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass es um die zukünftigen Generationen geht! Ich werde ihnen einreden, dass es Squibs, Fehlgeburten und andere Komplikationen verhindern wird!"

Leser: „Das ist zufälligerweise wahr und absolut sinnvoll!"

Fudge: „Oh? Tja, es war vollkommen unabsichtlich."

Er beschließt, eine Klausel einzufügen, welche die unglücklichen Paare zwingt, so oft wie menschenmöglich Geschlechtsverkehr zu haben.

_Derweil in Hogwarts:_

Severus Snape spricht via Floo-Netzwerk mit seinen Eltern.

Severus: „Ihr habt für mich einen Heiratsantrag an eine muggelgeborene Hexe geschickt!"

Mrs Snape: „Es könnte für dich eine Chance sein, dich niederzulassen. Danke Gott für dieses Gesetz, vielleicht muss dich wirklich jemand heiraten."

Severus: „Darf ich fragen, um wessen Hand ihr angehalten habt?"

Mr Snape: „Angesichts deiner Liebe für Kinder dachte ich, es wäre das Beste wenn ich die jüngste zur Verfügung stehende Frau wähle. Ihr Name ist Hermione Granger."

Leser: „Ein Lehrer wird gezwungen, eine Schülerin zu heiraten? Was für eine neuartige Idee!" Die Leser hinterlassen glühende Kritiken, in denen sie die Originalität der Autorin preisen.

Während Snape mit seinen Eltern spricht, isst Hermione mit ihren Freunden.

Hermione: „Snape ist so eine Banause! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mir einen Punkt von meinem Zaubertränke-Aufsatz abgezogen hat!"

Ron: „Dir fehlt nur einer? Mir fehlen dreiundvierzig!"

Er schlägt sich weiter den Bauch voll, das einzige, was er wirklich gut kann.

Harry: „Snape ist gar nicht so übel… Er ist ein Spion für den Orden des Phönix."

Hermione: „Ich denke, du hasst ihn?"

Harry: „Normalerweise schon. Aber in dieser Geschichte bin ich einer seiner besten Freunde. Ron ist derjenige, der ihn hasst."

Ron: „Zur Hölle mit Snape."

Plötzlich kommen die Posteulen. Oben auf Hermiones Stapel liegt der Tgesprophet.

Hermione: „Ein Heiratsgesetz! Oh nein, es betrifft alle Muggelgeborenen!"

Harry: Entspann' dich, du hast noch zehn Monate, bis du achtzehn wirst. Du hast noch viel Zeit, ehe du dir darüber Gedanken machen musst."

Hermione: „Um genau zu sein, bin ich wegen des Zeitumkehrers, den ich in der Dritten benutzt habe, inzwischen zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt!"

Professor Vector: „Hermione, Liebes, hast du denn in Arithmantik gar nichts gelernt? Es ist unmöglich, dass du wegen des Zeitumkehrers mehr als ein paar Monate gealtert bist."

Autorin: „Zisch ab, Vector, deine Logik ruiniert meine Geschichte!"

Sobald einmal entschieden ist (aufgrund der "mathematischen Fähigkeiten" der Autorin), dass Hermione tatsächlich alt genug ist, um unter das Heiratsgesetz zu fallen, bemerkt sie einen an sie adressierten Brief.

Hermione: "Oh nein! Es haben bereits einige Männer um mich angehalten! Und ich habe nur vierundzwanzig Stunden, um mich zu entscheiden!"

Auf der Liste stehen Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, ein zufälliger älterer Perverser und einer der dümmeren Todesknechte aus Slytherin (üblicherweise Crabbe oder Goyle).

Harry: „Warum heiratest du nicht einfach Ron? Sein Vater wäre wahrscheinlich bereit, für ihn einen Antrag zu stellen."

Ron isst immer noch wie ein Schwein. Weil Ron der Charakter ist, den die Autorin am wenigsten mag, erfindet sie eine armselige Ausrede, um Ron von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen.

Autorin: „Äh, er ist noch nicht alt genug!"

Hermione rennt sogleich zu Dumbledore und bittet ihn um Hilfe.

Hermione: „Was soll ich tun? Snape ist der beste von allen, was nicht viel heißt. Was soll ich tun?"

Dumbledore: „Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Hermione: „Kann ich mich nicht herauswinden, weil ich noch zur Schule gehe?"

Dumbledore: „Nein."

Hermione: „Danke für Euren erhellenden Rat, Direktor." Später wird ihr klar, dass er ihr absolut gar nichts nützliches gesagt hat.

Hermione entschließt sich, Snape zu heiraten.

In der Zeit bis zur Hochzeit passiert folgendes:

Severus gewöhnt sich nur schwer an den Gedanken, eine Schülerin zu heiraten.

Hermione ist es unangenehm, einen Lehrer zu heiraten.

Ron bekommt einen Tobsuchtsanfall (trägt aber noch immer nichts zum Plot bei).

Hermiones Eltern werden wütend.

Lucius Malfoy bekommt einen Wutanfall.

Draco schmollt.

Harry täuscht Verständnis vor.

Dumbledore verteilt Zitronenbonbons.

Die Autorin mach einen dämlichen Witz darüber, dass Hermiones Liebe zur Schule zu weit ginge.

Severus' Eltern feiern.

Hermione liest die „Sex-Klausel" des Heiratsgesetzes. SIe fängt an zu stöhnen.

Hermione: Neeeeiiin! Nein! Nein!"

Die Hochzeitsnacht kommt.

Hermione: "Jaaaaa! Ja! Ja!"

Die Autorin erzählt ein paar Kapitel lang, wie die beiden sich ineinander verlieben. Die meisten Leser überspringen dieses langweilige Gesülze und lesen gleich die Sex-Szenen.

Schließlich wird ein Kind geboren – ein wunderhübsches Mädchen, dass komplexe Differentialgleichungen lösen kann, Magie ohne Zauberstab ausführen und die beste Sucherin in Hogwarts Geschichte wird.

Jedermann erkennt die segensreichen Auswirkungen des Heiratsgesetzes (außer Fudge).

Irgendwie schaffen sie es alle, glückliche bis ans Ende ihrer Tage zu leben.


End file.
